


Combing the Mullet

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Dialogue, Drabble, Gentle, Hair, Hair Brushing, M/M, Oneshot, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month 2018, Ship, Shyness, Sweet, Voltron, calming, comb, mullet - Freeform, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith month 2018: Day 4: Free day.Shiro combs Keith’s hair.





	Combing the Mullet

Shiro carefully let the comb run through Keith’s dark silky hair, over and over again. It was newly washed, smelled of honey and flowers, and was softer than anything Shiro had ever fit with his hand. He brushed from the roots of his hair all the way down to the mullet, smiling as he was doing it. The mullet definitely needed a trim, being irregular in size, but it was so Keith in a way. He’d had a mullet as long as Shiro had known him.

He carefully combed, enjoying every second he got to touch Keith’s hair, minute by minute went by faster than he thought, literally flying away like a rose petal that just had caught the wind.

“Shiro?”, Keith said, breaking the silence that had been over them, before just the occasional bird singing outside of the window had been what made sound.

“Yeah Keith?”, the man answered, almost melting as he just heard his voice.

“Isn’t my hair done already? You’ve combed it for so long, it must be fine”.

Shiro nodded, even though he was aware Keith didn’t see it.

“Yeah, it’s been done a while ago. I just like playing with your hair, it’s so soft and calming”.

He laughed.

“Oh Shiro you big goof, if you wanna play with my hair, all you have to do is ask”.


End file.
